Squad Epsilon (1)
by Humox
Summary: A team of highly trained soldiers are sent to deliver a package, but they stumble upon an ambush.


_**Squad Epsilon (1)**_

"I'll draw some fire, the rest of you, take an alternate path!" these were the last words a group of militants heard from their squad leader, codename Alpha.

Squad Epsilon has just been ambushed by a resistant group in the middle of a collapsing city, calling themselves 'The Snakes', and the squad barely had enough time to get themselves to cover behind some abandoned vehicles before any man took a hit.

"Shots fired!" Delta informed as he unfurled his rucksack behind him to yank out a grenade. He pulled the pin, and sent it towards the direction to where the gunfire came. A man yelled at the sight of the grenade, followed by the sound of a deafening explosion.

Alpha whispered his instructions to his men, gave one nod of acknowledgement, and then charged off away from the preset path that squad Epsilon was to take.

_Alpha:_

Alpha entered a flower shop near where he took off to, and took refuge behind the counter of where the cashier would have once stood. He took a look at his combat supplies; He had a single grenade, 2 magazines of ammunition for his Semi-Automatic rifle, and a combat knife that has yet to draw any blood. Of course, not forgetting his trustworthy handgun he keeps in a holster on his belt, which has roughly 3 shots left.

He took a peek at the number of insurgents he had to face. He immediately spotted 2 armed men on a lookout for squad Epsilon, positioned at high ground atop a large truck. _Easy pickings,_ he thought to himself. He got bold and raised his head a little higher.

_Whizz!_ A bullet flew past Alpha's face at a shocking velocity. Alpha got down as fast as he could and returned to his cover. _Damn it, I've been spotted. At least I drew their attention away from the primary objective. I need to take some out before they capture everyone in Epsilon._

Squad Epsilon:

No one dared to breathe. They kept their movements to a minimum, hoping that the enemy has not spotted them. Second-In-Charge Bravo gave hand signals telling all of them to back off and go around by another road which would hopefully have less or no enemies. Charlie held the package, and Delta was the medic. Both gave silent acknowledgement of Bravo's actions by nodding, then silently inched backwards, while Bravo covered them from the front.

_Kak!_ A single gunshot was fired into a shop a couple of metres beside them. The glass shattered on impact, producing a large echo through the empty streets of the abandoned city. _Shit! That'll draw more of them near…_

Alpha:

Alpha shifted his position from behind the counter to the next room without getting noticed, where he was safe for as long as the structural support of the building held out. He knew that buildings all about the city were collapsing due to previous terrorist attacks on nearby buildings, damaging the ground support of most buildings which cause them to fall into themselves. The whole city was evacuated, but not before several lives were lost.

Alpha kept his senses on edge; He had a job to do, and that was to ensure the safe transportation of the package to its destination. This was just a side quest he had to get done with before continuing with the main objective. He took another glance outside, and marked the locations of 3 other masked men with revolvers on foot, searching about the rubble. One of them was headed straight for the flower shop. Alpha raised his Semi-Automatic, aligned the crosshairs of his scope to the man's head, and pulled the trigger.

One flurry of bullets from a single, controlled burst of the Semi-Automatic was enough to take the man down. He gasped, let out his final breath, then collapsed to the floor, dead in a pool of his own blood which poured from his chest. The kill made the remaining 4 men look towards the flower shop, and they opened fire profusely at Alpha, who was more than prepared to take them down swiftly.

Squad Epsilon:

As Charlie and Delta backed away from the firefight Alpha had created, they found an improvised vehicle that turned from the corner of a building. The vehicle had a man who armed a mounted turret attached at the back of a truck with its top sawn off to allow the turret to swing freely facing the front. It was an ingenious, yet malicious idea.

Charlie tapped Bravo on the shoulder, and started a short hand signal conversation.

_"Armed vehicle approaching. Action?"_

"… Do not confront. Take cover, I have a 'nade."

"Got it."

Charlie and Delta broke off from Bravo, and hid inside a home apartment building temporarily while Bravo prepped his grenade for the vehicle. Bravo stuck his chest to the metal frame of a car on the road, and took a deep breath. He pinpointed the location of the vehicle, and threw the grenade right under the vehicle.

Alpha:

The men were approaching a lot faster than Alpha had originally anticipated. As Alpha saw one of the men come into view of the room he had gone into, he got down, pivoted his gun around the edge of his cover, a flipped table, and opened fire. He heard shots penetrate some body armor the man had been wearing, then the sound of his dead body hitting the floor. The last 3 men, after personally seeing what had happened to their comrade, used the same idea, and fired shots off the corner of the wall. Alpha had seen this action coming, and therefore he jumped out of the window conveniently found in that room he was in, and went around the back of the building.

Alpha emptied his clip into the back of the few insurgents that had camped around the outside of the room he was just in. _Ha, how predictable._ Just then, one man jumped at the back of Alpha, causing him to drop his rifle to the ground. The man put his arm around Alpha's neck, and tried his best to choke Alpha out. Alpha drew the combat knife from his pocket using his one free arm and stabbed the man behind him on the side, causing him to scream in pain. The man got off Alpha, held his bleeding side for a moment, then fainted to the floor. _Time for reconciliation._

Squad Epsilon:

The grenade exploded, producing a plume of smoke which billowed out through under the truck. The driver died on impact of the shrapnel, but the gunman remained alive. He yelled some foreign words to the aggressors, then pointed his turret to where Bravo was located at. Bravo peeped through a window frame of the broken car he was hiding behind, and the appearance of a gun caused the gunman to unleash a wave of bullets towards him, knocking Bravo's gun out of his hands, and it skidded across the floor to an area which Bravo would easily get shot at. Bravo cursed under his breath, and whipped out his handgun, a seemingly harmless gun as compared to the large mounted turret he was up against.

Bravo dived for the next nearest cover he could find, while getting shot at by the mad gunman who kept yelling weird words as he unloaded his whole clip. The gunman eventually ran out, and had to reload. _Here's my chance,_ Bravo thought to himself. He gave away his cover and took a few shots at the gunman, but missed every single one of them due to his stuttering hands. The angry gunman jumped off the turret, and pulled out a shiv from one of his pockets, charging at Bravo. Bravo stood there, paralyzed by his failure to land any shot on the man. He was on the verge of accepting his death when suddenly, a gunshot flew straight through the gunman's face, causing him to hit the ground hard. Following the trail of smoke of the bullet, Bravo turned to look at his savior; The man with the brains and wits to lead an entire squad on his own.

Alpha. __


End file.
